An unspoken attraction
by elfofdeath
Summary: After Bulma kisses Vegeta to break it off with Yamcha the two deal with an unspoken attraction to each other. I just wanted to try something new in my style.


Prelude:

How could anyone stand this dirt ball boring planet.? There was nothing to do besides eat and train, how could anyone enjoy such carefree peaceful life? It was boring no battles, no challenges for him.

He couldn't sit still, couldn't accept this life. He watched the woman so many times relax and live a carefree life and why not. She grew up free from slavery she had been free to have adventures with his rival. He felt anger that she lived such a carefree life, he wishes he'd been the one free to do as he had wanted to do.

She was bold holding nothing back from him yet kind and gentle, she was intriguing to say the least and a enigma of earth. She was a so called genius who backed up her words by inventing new inventions everyday,while improving on the last.

She was beautiful yet he pretended that he had no interest, but how could she not catch his eyes. he would never say anything maybe it what humans called it a crush, he would let such a useless thing undo his training to catch up with **Kakarot** .

He'd seen her on Namek he took little note of her then bar the scared reaction to his mere presence, it was natural to fear him a ruthless killer. Still time they saw each other again after that wish to bring them to Earth, her fear had gone and he invited him into her home cause he was alone. The father a genius the mother was dense but a great cook she called them family and he watched them interact a lot, learning and pondering. They were gentle, the woman was wild always looking for fun and adventure. She longed to see her long time friends be free of confines, she was so different. She had a man she loved but they fought, often their argument mattered not he ignored it and worked himself to the core.

She cried more and more in the gravity room, the weakling thought she was not loyal to him thinking he was the cause of her disinterest in the weakling. The truth was she'd long ago stopped loving him but never found the words to say it, she kissed me in front of him to break away from that weakling. She never said sorry, when the weakling left she wiped her mouth and walked away in disgust. She was a distraction, she was a liar and a manipulator, she was prefect.

…

She was scared that day she saw him on Namek, after all he was a killer, murder, maybe much more. He died in a fight but was wished back with them to Earth. She was scared still of him if only for a moment. Still she thought on how he had no place to go in the universe and how he needed a place to go. She thus invited him to her home without fear or hesitation. She soon regretted it his demanded every little thing be done for him, she had no time for it, she had inventions to invent, she had work to be done, but he made her do that work for him. She hated him yet pity him, why was he so annoying yet so cute?

When she took time to herself to relax, he looked down on her for it, no one worked themselves like him. When he was in space it was peaceful but boring, she missed the fights, she missed him so when he came back she found herself talking to him about Goku. Her time spent with Vegeta befriending him didn't go down well.

Yamacha thought the worse, they argued, he said she cheated. Truthfully she was board of him so she kissed Vegeta to push Yamacha away. She hated her own actions, she did it to rid her self of something she didn't want. She was was disgusting in herself and couldn't belief how manipulative she had been. She used Vegeta for her own gains. she was Bulma Briefs the foolish woman who never thought nothing through.

Chapter 1

It's was a kiss nothing more nothing less, it didn't effect him didn't make him think of the woman and her lips. He didn't watch her in her home or pay her attention, her kiss had been to make her boyfriend leave her, make him leave her alone. She had pulled him to her and forces contact in front of that weakling. No the kiss wasn't on his mind. he trained in the gravity room alone feeling the pressure and weight pull him down, but her stayed up and used his Ki and fighting style to win against this punishment.

This is what he wanted, to push himself beyond his limits to become what he was destined to be. He kept himself busy distracted enough to avoid his thoughts. It was impossible to avoid her though since they lived and eat in this vast house. How much longer could he hold out?

…..

'I made a stupid choice, there were 50 better ways of breaking up with Yamacha and I chose to kiss Vegeta. Well Yamacha got the point. I had no interest in him, yet I have none in Vegeta either not really.. '

She thought on her actions trying to rationalise them to herself, her actions, the kiss meant nothing or so she told himself. His lips where softer then she thought., she sat in her lab and shakes her head to get thoughts of Vegeta out her head.

She was working on a new project that would continue Capsule Corp's dominance in the market, she would have no one beat her father's company. She had other projects to do and then there were the repairs that stupid Prince wanted.

She could be accused of overworking if keeping busy didn't keep her mind at bay and keep her distracted and disconnected her from the world. When she focused on her work nothing else mattered to her, she was so focused that she didn't noticed the sound of broken training robots getting placed on her work table.

"These machines are pathetic they break so easily under my Ki, they don't avoid my attacks." Vegeta yelled

She looked blinking like he appears out of nowhere and he left again angry.

"Fix them already and make them better." He demanded

"Excuse me but I have work for my father's company to do and my deadline is tonight, you won't get your toys back till I fulfil my promises, unlike some people I work to keep this company profitable. I'll own this company someday so I have to prove I can handle this. " She yelled annoyed "I can't just stop my work for you anytime you need me to."

She slammed her fist and he scowled at her in anger, she was fearless telling him off, she had better things to do.

"Get it done when your finished with your company's work, you have nothing more to do."

She stood up and stamped to him

"I have have a thousand things I would rather do then help you. I don't want to be stuck here all the time. " She retorted

She went back to her work breathing angrily, Vegeta smirked liking the challenge of getting her upset making her regret her actions. Still it was fun to see her flustered uneasy, still without those droides he was board, without the gravity room he felt restless because in truth he had nothing else to do.

Bulma fumed now, how could that jerk demand things of her when she was busy? She threw a broken droid at the wall, she hated him she really did, how could anyone like him?

Hours later she stumbled out of her lab tired, she held capsules in her hands, she placed some on her father's desk then as she walked through her halls she bumped into Vegeta. She looked at him, her eyes ready to shut, he looked like he was sweating. She moved away from him giving him a capsule she was quiet to tired to speak, she could feel her body giving out on her. She felt her body go down but felt the strong hands of Vegeta grab her.

"Stupid woman." He whispered annoyed

"You wanted your droides…" She managed tired.

He picked up up and growled annoyed, he carried the woman over his shoulder she closed her eyes gripping him.

"Your comfy. " She muttered

He said nothing, did she think the way he carried her was comfy? He placed her in her room, he placed her down gently, she had passed out in exhaustion. He watched her for a bit while he held the capsule in his hand.

'Pathetic.'

Who was pathetic though? That woman for pushing herself to this state, or him for pushing her into fixing his stuff ? Who knew that she was a dedicated to her work as he was to training.


End file.
